A variety of methods exist for pairing wireless remotes to the control components of automated furniture items. For some automated furniture items, a manufacturer may pre-program a control component to pair the control component with a particular remote device provided to the user at the time of purchase. Alternatively, a user may purchase a wireless remote device from a third-party manufacturer, which requires manual pairing of the third-party remote device to a control component of an automated furniture item. Manual pairing of the third-party remote device to the automated furniture item may require physical manipulation of one or both of the control component and the remote device. For example, a wireless, third-party remote device may be paired to a control component using manual entry, by a user, of a particular key code or synchronization logic, or by depressing and holding a button on the device for a specified amount of time. Additionally, the pairing of a remote device to simultaneously control multiple control components may require physical manipulation of multiple control component features, and may be further limited by conflicting messages received by each of the control components.
Accordingly, a need exists for an automated method of pairing wireless, remote devices to control components of automated furniture items, without the need to manually synchronize either the control components or the remote devices.